Ice
by pinksunglassesandblazers
Summary: Cisgirl!Klaine: Kurt decides to have a little fun with Blaine while she's napping.


Kurt has always enjoyed the sight of her naked girlfriend. It something she has never been able to deny. But right now Blaine's naked form, half covered by the thin white sheet of her bedspread and the slight sweat on her skin making her glow in the midafternoon low light as she sleeps peacefully, might be the most beautiful sight Kurt has ever seen.

A damp breeze rolls in through the window and Blaine shivers, goose bumps dotting her body. Her nipples perk up, forming those perfect little nubs that make Kurt lick her lips. She blinks, straying her eyes away from the pert nipples that are just begging to be sucked.

Kurt shakes herself from her thought in favor of grabbing the tall glass filled with ice cubes sitting on her night stand. She pops one into her mouth, a practice she has come accustomed to in this particularly hot summer to cool off. She sucks on the cube, letting its chilliness wash over her throat when an idea strikes. An evil grin taints her lips as she stares down once again at her naked girlfriend.

Kurt scoots closer to Blaine, ice cube already in hand, and leans her body against Blaine's side, hooking one leg over Blaine's thigh. Very slowly, she lowers the cube, pressing it to the side of Blaine's nipple, smiling at the reaction it gains. She languidly begins to circle the nub with the ice, relishing in the cute little whimpers that pour out of Blaine's lips. She moves on to the unattended breast, repeating the same actions as blowing lightly over the wet skin.

Small shivers and tremors run through Blaine's body as a new cube hits her skin, this time her stomach. Kurt runs it up and down Blaine's belly, around her belly button and up to between her breasts.

Kurt attaches her mouth to the salty skin of Blaine's neck as she continues to leave cool trails of water mingled with perspiration throughout her girlfriend's body. She sucks on the slippery skin and after a few minutes is met with a faint moan. Blaine squirms, closing her thighs around Kurt leg and making it press against the folds of her pussy.

Kurt gulps, breath catching in her throat as a shot of arousal courses through her body. Even through the thin fabric of the sheet covering Blaine's lower body she can feel the moisture gathered there. Gathered in Blaine's pussy.

Ice cube forgotten in the center of Blaine's stomach, already melting away and creating a puddle, Kurt's hand begins to creep down her body, dipping under the sheet and finding its way to Blaine's pussy, wet and warm and inviting.

She presses her finger between the folds, finding Blaine's clit with ease. She begins to rub it, the pressure pulling out another half-moan-half-sigh from Blaine. Blaine's mouth slightly parts as Kurt's fingers travel further, circling Blaine's entrance a pushing in with the tip of her index finger.

Kurt fingers return to Blaine's clit and she presses again, giving Blaine just enough friction for her to pant and moan beside her.

Just when Blaine's breathing becomes labored, hot breath ghosting from her lips and the movement of her chest no longer a delicate rise and fall, Kurt moves her hand through Blaine's swollen skin and down to her entrance. Without much hesitation she slips her finger in, pumping it slowly, languidly in an almost teasing way.

"Holy shit!" Blaine breathes out, eyes fluttering open and traveling down her body, to where Kurt's hand disappears between her legs.

"It was about damn time!" Kurt teases, smiling at her mess of a girlfriend.

Blaine's gaze moves to Kurt's face, eyes frantic and lust-blown, yet still dazed and sleepy. "What do you mean? How long has – _OhshitOhshitOhshit!" _Blaine's question is cut off as Kurt inserts another finger inside her, now fucking mercilessly into Blaine's soaking pussy. Kurt crooks her fingers, enjoying the sight of her girlfriend squirming beside her, shallow breaths released into the hot summer air.

Soon Kurt has three fingers in and Blaine's fucking herself on the digits, lifting her hips as an on slur of swears escape her lips. Moments later her body tenses, eyes shut and body shaking as her orgasm overtakes her.

Kurt removes her fingers, running them through the puddle in Blaine's stomach and smiling lazily.

After a moment Blaine turns, looking over at Kurt with a happy grin. "Where did THAT come from?" she asks in her perfectly innocent tone. "Also, why am I so wet?"

Kurt laughs at the unintended pun and leans in to kiss her, sweetly moving her smiling lips against Blaine's in a slow kiss.

"Mmm are you making fun of me?" Blaine asks.

"I'll answer everything later, right now why don't we just go back to napping, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! As always, you can follow me on tumblr where I'm: pinksunglassesandblazers.**


End file.
